Tres horas y media
by Grandma's blue eyed angel
Summary: ONESHOT. San Valentin, el profesor de Biologia hace un juego en el cual Bella y Edward se ven incluidos. "Tomo mi rostro en sus frias manos sin importar los demas..."  FINAL INESPERADO!/Summary completo adentro/SituadoEnCrepusculo/VampirosYHumanos EDITADO


**Tres horas y media.**

**By: Grandma's blue eyed angel. _(Dems*)_**

**ATENCION: Este cap está editado _(Hurrrrrrrrrra!),_ mis más sinceras disculpas a todas (Y_ "todos",_ una nunca sabe!) las que leyeron este cap antes de ser editado. (Lo que tenia no era _"falta de ortografía"_, más bien era _"Horrografia"_) En serio mis disculpas!**

**Ahora que está editado espero que este mejor y más entendible... Gracias a las 7 chicas que comentaron el fic cuando no estaba editado: nOeMii. Nikicullen. Joh. Bella Bullen H (_Mil gracias por comentar preciosa! :3_) annie cullen. Suiza-love. Alice Carlie Hallen (_Eres tan dulce, grax x todo!_)**

**... Este fic (editado) está dedicado a _"Joh"_ (Una chica, o chico que me dejo un _RR_!) Va para ti _Joh_, porque ningún lector merece leer porquería! _(Entiendo tus palabras!... Y gracias!)_**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer. La historia y la trama son originalmente MIAS. Si existe alguna otra historia parecida o igual a esta, es pura coincidencia.**

**Summary completo: ONESHOT. Bella ha estado haciendo tarjetas de San Valentín para las chicas del instituto. El profesor de Biología decide hacer un juego en el cual Bella y Edward se ven incluidos y aunque tal vez lo nieguen les gusta la idea. _"Tomo mi rostro en sus frías manos sin importar los demás..."_ (Situado en Crepúsculo. Vampiros y Humanos. FINAL INESPERADO.)**

**Este fic es de un solo capitulo (one-shot), no tiene vulgaridades ni escenas para mayores de 18!... Así que lean libres mariposillas! :D**

* * *

_(Hablado por Bella/Bella POV)_

Me había dedicado a escribir y diseñar unas preciosas tarjetas de san Valentín para las chicas del instituto, era domingo, a mi suponer mas allá de las 11:30 de la noche, tenía ganas de dormir pero debía terminar unos deberes, pues como ya había mencionado, me había dedicado a realizar unas tarjetas para mis amigas, yo en realidad no soy ese tipo de chicas que andan entregando dulces y creando postales todo el tiempo -no es que sea nada malo- es solo que por al menos un día quiero ser dulce con ellas y demostrarles mi afecto –incluso a las que me tratan raro- con más que palabras que salen de mi boca.

_Sin saber casi como, el sueno venció a Bella y quedo dormida en su cama, con el libro de algebra avanzada en su regazo, su lápiz el cual estaba situado en su mano, cayó al suelo y tan rápido como este iba cayendo una sombra surco la habitación y se sentó en aquella mecedora que yacía en frente de la cama de la joven desde que esta era apenas una bebe. Era Edward. Era su tercera vez en aquella habitación, pero era tanto su deseo de verla..._

_Llamado por un sentimiento en su interior se paró de aquel lugar y se dirigió a un lado de la cama, Bella inconscientemente movió su cuerpo y quedo de lado hacia el chico, este se agacho y miro con delicadeza a la humana que en ese momento para el se denotaba indefensa, hermosa e inocente... "Tan frágil..." se repetía a sí mismo, por un momento quiso poder tocarla pero su mano se detuvo, "como podría tocarla, si ni siquiera podía respirar bien a su lado?". Se paro con pesar de aquel lugar, no sin antes quitar aquel libro de su regazo._

_"Tan rápido pasa el tiempo" –pensó Edward, observando a Bella moverse ligeramente en su lecho-, el sol comenzaba a dar señales de vida en el horizonte oscuro de Forks, Edward claramente debía marcharse..._

Estaba entrando en el instituto cuando de la nada...

-Bella!- Era Ángela (siempre tan dulce.)

-Ángela!- sonreí. Ella me abrazo y me dijo:

-Feliz día del amor y la amistad. Aunque... Para mi _todos_ los días son de el amor y la amistad... Bueno tú ya sabes mi filosofía!-

-Si... Entiendo tu _"Filosofía"_... Feliz día a ti también... Ahh!... Por cierto esto es para ti- Dije mientras le entregaba mi _elaborada_ tarjeta.

Entramos al aula de clases, la primera hora la compartía con ella y la tercera con Jessica y Lauren, tomamos asiento y hablamos de cosas sin importancia por un rato, hasta que el profesor entro en materia.

Finalizada esa hora, iba llegando al pasillo principal del instituto –El cual conecta con la cafetería- y para mi gran sorpresa me encontré con _Alice Cullen_, llevaba unos pantalones oscuros –y _pegados_- con unas zapatillas cerradas en un color azul muy oscuro, mientras más arriba su pequeña figura era enmarcada por un top rojo, el cual era de un lado manga larga y del otro si mangas, lo cual hacia contraste con su piel pálida e inmaculada. Me llamo mucho la atención – y creo que a medio pasillo- El brillante brazalete en su mano derecha, el cual tenía unas letras cursivas con una de las famosas frases de este día _"I LOVE YOU"._ Llevaba un abrigo de cuero negro en brazos y por supuesto su cabello alborotado no podía faltar. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella sonrió ligeramente. Yo por mi parte no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, pues parecía un ángel. _"Quien no le sonreiría a un ángel?..."_ Pero algo en esa sonrisa me dio una corazonada... Un presentimiento, y no tengo idea de cómo expresarlo.

Ya entrada la tercera hora les entregue sus respectivas tarjetas a Jessica y a Lauren y me asombre mucho cuando Jessica me entrego una pequeña tarjeta en color rosa.

-No debiste! -Dije.

-Tu tampoco debiste!- Dijo ella mientras me daba una sonrisita irónica y Lauren nos observaba con cara de _"están algo locas!"_

Jessica no me dejo hablar el resto de la hora contándome los planes establecidos entre ella y Mike para hoy en la noche... Gracias a Dios, el profesor estaba entretenido escuchando la _brillante_ explicación de Tyler frente a la clase, sino, estoy segura que hubiesen sacado a Jessica de la clase. De esa manera sonó la campanilla para el receso.

Nos dirigimos a la cafeterita, hoy tenían un especial de pastelillos con crema color rosa y chispitas rojas en forma de corazón por encima, lo cual me abrió el apetito.

-Tomare dos.- Le dije a la chica que los serbia.

-Yo tomare ocho! - dijo Lauren, y todos en la fila volteamos a verle, yo solo pude levantar una ceja asombrada, ella era el tipo de chica _"No como nada que no sea light!"_ –Que?... Es San Valentin!- Dijo.

Ya sentados, disfrutábamos como Lauren se ensuciaba la orilla de la boca con crema rosa y Ben, Tyler y Mike se encargaban de hacer bromas al respecto... Fue muy gracioso! En un momento mire la mesa de los Cullen y observe que Edward miraba atento a la nada, pero estaba... Riendo. Como si algo le causase gracia a el también.

-Mirando a Cullen eh?... - Me sorprendió Jessica.

-N-no, solo... Estaba, eh... Olvídalo- Dije yo un poco nerviosa por ser atrapada _"in fraganti"(1)*_. Ella respondió con una sonrisita, negando ligeramente la cabeza.

Las horas pasaron y llego la penúltima hora de clase... Biología, la cual compartía con Edward.

Al llegar tome asiento a su lado y sin mirarle mucho -no valle a ser que me quede pegada a sus preciosos ojos como una tonta... Y él se valle a dar cuenta- le dije:

-Feliz San Valentín Edward... - El asintió y me miro rápidamente para luego prestar atención a la clase, se veía un poco "en el aire", como si estuviese pensando mucho en algo. Su expresión cambio rápidamente y pude notar un poco de sorpresa en su rostro, me miro rápidamente y luego negó un poco con la cabeza, yo solo pude fruncir el seno, quise tocarle y preguntarle si le pasaba algo -O más bien era mi deseo de _tocarle_- Pero me retuve, recordando sus palabras _"No podemos ser amigos Bella... No te convengo"_

El profesor de Biología entro a clases y para sorpresa de todos los alumnos, traía una especie de _"cajita"_ en sus manos, la cual en su parte superior tenía una tapa rosa con dos orificios abiertos. Algunos se levantaron un poco de sus asientos para ver si podían alcanzar a reconocer algo dentro de aquel "buzón" si así se le puede llamar. El profesor -claro- les miro con reprimenda a aquellos que osaban a ver que había allí.

-Estudiantes!- dijo con su típica voz de siempre, pero un grado más solemne y calmada -Este es el buzón de Cupido. Y, si, hoy no daré clases.

No duraron en armar la algarabía, incluso yo aplaudí. –Note, que Edward sonrió un poco.-

-Les explicare, eso sí, al mas mínimo signo de desorden masivo, dejare el juego a un lado y continuare con la clase que no concluimos el viernes pasado.

"Verán... Pasaran de uno en uno, dejaran sus nombres en este buzón, las damas en el lado derecho y los jovencitos en el lado izquierdo y después pasaran nuevamente de uno en uno, tomaran un papelito del lugar correspondiente y la persona en el deberá pararse y deberá decir algo lindo, amistoso o amoroso a aquel que le haya tocado."

Algunos cuchichearon, otras se emocionaron y algunos soltaron los típicos soniditos _"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeecha!"_ _"Uuuuhhh!"_ y ese tipo de cosas, pero sea como sea todos escribimos nuestros nombres en unos papelitos blancos, para luego doblarlos e introducirlos dentro de aquel buzón... Incluso Edward, lo que despertó en mi un sentimiento de esperanza, que se desvaneció, casi tan rápido como vino.

La primera en pararse, fue una chica de cabello oscuro, a la cual le había tocado un chico, caracterizado por ser muy divertido y bromista -uno de los _fichados_ del profesor-

Llegando casi al final me dio un poco de sueño, ya me estaba aburriendo un poco, cuando...

-Edward!- Llamo el profesor. Y yo levante mi vista como si me hubiesen llamado a _mí._

Este se paró de forma grácil, miro al frente y siguió caminando hasta situarse frente al pizarrón en donde se encontraba el profesor, tomo un papel y su mirada fue directa a mí, luego al profesor, luego a mi otra vez. Sonrió y comprendí, que YO era la "elegida", como era de esperarse, todos en el aula aullaron y silbaron, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y note como Edward me observo atentamente y sonrió nuevamente.

Me levante de mi silla, de la cual casi tropiezo, le mire a los ojos y camine directo hacia el frente, el me entrego el papelillo y visualice lo que yo ya sabía: mi nombre estaba escrito ahí.

-Bien señor Cullen, que tiene que mencionar a la señorita Swan- Dijo el profesor.

Edward se acerco a mí, y mi corazón latió de manera tan rápida que lleve mi mano a mi pecho, me miro de manera penetrante a los ojos y no sé cómo, _me beso._ Yo creí que el solo iba a decirme _"Feliz San Valentín Bella, espero que recibas muchos chocolates hoy"_ o ese tipo de cosas, pero fue todo lo contrario...

Tomo mi rostro entre sus frías manos y sin importar los demás, se acerco a mí dulcemente, yo lleve mis brazos a su espalda y me incline para alcanzar sus labios entreabiertos, los cuales rozaron el contorno de los míos suavemente, abrí mis ojos y pude ver que los de él estaban abiertos mirándome con amor, luego los cerro y nuestros labios se quedaron separados por mínimos centímetros, yo no pude mas y le bese, le bese con todas mis fuerzas, sus labios se movieron sobre los míos dulcemente pero con un ligero grado de entusiasmo, nos aferramos el uno al otro, el aun continuaba acariciando mis mejillas. Solo nos separaban unos centímetros cuando se acerco a mi oído, y susurro suavemente.

-Bella... Yo te a...

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me senté en la cama, dándome cuenta de que en realidad había estado durmiendo, mire a mi mesa de noche y observe ahí las tarjetas que había echo para las chicas, sobre mi regazo se encontraba el libro de algebra y logre divisar mi lápiz en el piso. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza y vi mi reloj el cual marcaba las 02:38 am. Ya era oficialmente San Valentín.

-Ummmm... –Suspire -Puedo imaginar mucho en tres horas y media...- Y volví a recostarme en mi cama rememorando ese bello Sueño.

* * *

**(1)* "In fraganti": En el mismo instante en que se está cometiendo un delito o una acción reprobable. (Coger, pillar, cachar, sorprender...)**

**Jajajajajajaja!... No soy mala, es solo que no lo puedo evitar!**

**Se me ocurrió, pues mi profesor de Francés realizo un juego similar, solo que con palabras en francés! :p**

**Bueno... Feliz día de _San Valentín_ desde Republica Dominicana (_Que calor hace aquí!_) y recuerden que no solo hoy es el día del amor y la amistad, _toooooooodos_ los días son para vivirlos con mucho amor, entusiasmo, alegría y disfrutando de los buenos amigos que gracias a Dios hoy tenemos!**

**DEJENME UN COMENTARIO, NO LES CUESTA NADITA. ****GRACIAS X LEER!**

_**Por si no lo sabes: Aunque no tengas un profile en esta web puedes dejar un comentario anónimo (yo los acepto!)**_

_**Aloha! ;)**_

_**-Este es mi primer ****BellaxEdward****!... Que emocion! XD-**_


End file.
